evefandomcom-20200223-history
Minmatar Ships
Starter * Reaper: 'The Reaper is the fastest of the rookie ships, but also has the shortest targetting range. Still, it is better than being in a pod and can be used as a decoy or crude scout. Shuttle * 'Minmatar Shuttle Tech I Frigates * Probe: Like the Imicus, the Probe is just an excellent miner no matter what race looks at it. The Imicus has more drones, but the Probe has a bigger cargo and more speed. This cargo and speed also makes it one of the finest trading frigates in Eve - nimble and fast enough to slip through many blockades in and out of hostile space. It can also mount several cargo boosters. It's expensive, but worth every penny. Once you get one it will serve you well. * Burst: The burst suffers the same problems as the Navitas. It has good cargo and gets a bonus to use mining lasers, and is cheap enough to get quickly. However, it doesn't have the CPU to use two mining lasers without some skills and equipment. If you need bigger cargo, this is a cheap solution until you can save up for a Probe. * Rifter: The Rifter is another brute. It can mount 3 turrets and 1 launcher at once, and has great shields and armor. It is also very fast compared to other brute fighters, although it has no drone bay. Most Minmatar will argue that this is the best frigate fighter in the game (most Minmatar will argue about anything), and it certainly has some very positive points. It is expensive and requires Minmatar Frigate level 3. The Rifter has three turret hardpoints, so with a little management and the right skills you can use three mining lasers on it just like the Punisher. It also has a fourth slot to put a missle launcher for self defense. Use the same tactics as I recommended with the Punisher, this is not a solo mining platform. * Slasher: The Slasher is a moderate fighter and is very cheap. It is also the fastest frigate in the game at its base speed. It will serve you well until you can afford something else, and also makes a good ship for deliveries and courier missions where you might run into trouble. * Vigil: The Vigil is another support/EW vessel, and also happens to be almost as fast as the Slasher. This speed and electronic warfare makes it a popular choice as a tackler. The Vigil also makes an excellent scout ship and can be setup as a poor mans covert-ops. * Breacher: The Breacher is a great missile ship. It has three launchers and one turret that can be mounted simultaneously. It's pretty sturdy, with good shields and armor. It's very fast, as fast as a Rifter in fact. It's also pretty expensive, and requires Minmatar Frigate 3. However, it has one less low slot and one less mid slot, limiting its tanking abilities. But if you're into missiles, get this instead of a Rifter. Tech I Destroyers * Thrasher: This is one of the first more modern Minmatar ships, looking more like a spacecraft than a flying scrap heap. With good skills and a full set of 280mm Projectiles, this ship can chew through other frigates. Tech I Cruisers * Bellicose: The Bellicose is a versatile cruiser, though it may shy away from the mainline duty of Rupture class. Its bonuses lend it to an effective ranging or drone-carrier platform. * Rupture: The Rupture is a popular Minmatar cruiser, while lacking the speed and agility of the Stabber is carries a lot more punch, and is often affectionately reffered to as a "baby Tempest". * Scythe: The Scythe is a popular mining cruiser. Recent upgrades with Caldari technology has substantially improved its mining yield. The Scythe is also popular with miners operating in dangerous territory, where its speed and nimbleness can get it out of a tight situation quickly. * Stabber: The Stabber is the fastest cruiser in Eve, and can almost be flown as a frigate. For this reason, it is popular as a scout and fast attack ship, and is often used as a more powerful tackler to support groups cruisers and/or battleships. Tech I Battlecrusiers * Cyclone: 'The Cyclone gets a bonus to active shield boosting, meaning it can take a beating. Like other Battlecruisers, it receives a 99% CPU need reduction for Warfare Link Modules, meaning it can serve as a fleet command ship of sorts. * 'Hurricane: '''The Hurricane can dish out more damage than the Cyclone, and can also utilize Warfare Link Modules thanks to its CPU need reduction. A favorite of many Minmatar pilots, the Hurricane has enough slots to be a versatile asset on any battlefield. Tech I Battleships *Maelstrom: The Maelstrom sports an active shield boost bonus, meaning it can soak up a good deal of damage. It's rate of fire bonus also means it tends towards autocannons, making the Maelstrom more of a close-range brawler rather than a long-range sniper. * '''Tempest: This battleship has the highest single-salvo damage of any battleship, but if you don't destroy the other target soon, it lacks the tanking to survive long encounters. Like most Minmatar ships, the Tempest is very skill intensive to fly effectively. * Typhoon: This battleship is a jack-of-all-trades. Typhoon pilots use equal amounts of turrets, missiles and drones to overwhelm their opponents. While never excelling in any of its fields, the Typhoon has the tactical advantage that your opponent can never be quite sure what it's coming up against. To fly this effectively, the Typhoon is arguably one of the most skill intensive ships in Eve. Tech I Industrials * Hoarder: The Hoarder is a fine industrial ship and does what it says on the box. * Mammoth: The Mammoth is a popular choice with industrialists. It's substantial cargo capacity is enough for most pilots, and is only outclassed by the much more skill intensive Gallente Iteron V. * Wreathe: This ship doesn't usually get looked at unless the budget is very small. Most pilots will choose the Hoarder instead. Tech II Frigates Assault Ships *'Jaguar: 'The Jaguar has two more medium slots than the Wolf, making it a better tackler. On the other hand, it has one less turret slot, making it a less damaging ship. The Jaguar is often regarded as a better soloing ship than the Wolf. * Wolf: 'The Wolf has a very high damage output for a frigate-sized ship. Able to mount four turrets and a missile or rocket launcher, the Wolf is perfectly comfortable in roaming gank-gangs. Covert Ops * 'Cheetah * Hound Electronic Attack Ship * Hyena Interceptors * Claw ' * * 'Stiletto Tech II Destroyers Interdictor * Sabre Tech II Cruisers Combat Recon * Huginn Force Recon * Rapier Heavy Assault * Muninn * Vagabond Heavy Interdictor * Broadsword Logistics * Scimitar Tech II Battlecruisers Field Command Ship * Sleipnir Fleet Command Ship * Claymore Tech II Battleships Black Ops * Panther Marauder * Vargus Tech II Industrials Transports * Mastodon: * Prowler: Capital Ships Carrier * Nidhoggur Dreadnaught * Naglfar Freighter * Fenrir Jump Freighters * Nomad Super Capital Ships Supercarrier * Hel Titan * Ragnarok Republic Fleet Ships Republic Fleet Frigate * Republic Fleet Firetail Republic Fleet Cruisers * Scythe Fleet Issue * Stabber Fleet Issue Republic Fleet Battleships * Tempest Fleet Issue * Tempest Tribal Issue